A Silent Voice (ChanBaek vers)
by relioonnn
Summary: Apakah kamu pernah membuli? setelah itu kamu akan merubah sikap? atau apakah kamu korban buli? setelah itu kamu akan memaafkan orang yang pernah membulimu? [romance/friendship/GS inside!] [ChanBaek story]
1. chapter 1

~ A Silent Voice ~

EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE! GS!

CHANBAEK AS MAIN COUPLE

ALL MEMBER EXO

This ff is mine! no plagiat!

Enjoy reading!

...

Seorang gadis tunarungu yang baru saja pindah di sekolah barunya harus bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang nakal, yang selalu menindas orang lemah. Akankah gadis itu mampu berhadapan dengan laki-laki tersebut? Apakah teman teman sebayanya akan membela gadis tersebut?

...

~ A Silent Voice ~

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah di tengah padatnya kota Seoul tidak membuat ketiga sahabat itu lelah berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Mereka bersekolah di SM junior high school, sekolah terelit yang ada di kota Seoul. Tidak sembarangan anak yang dapat bersekolah disana. Biasanya hanya mereka yang berdompet tebal yang bisa dengan mudah masuk di sekolah itu.

Biasanya anak-anak lain dari SM junior high school berangkat menuju sekolah menggunakan mobil pribadinya yang harganya bisa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka selama beberapa tahun. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin tiga sahabat itu tidak suka menggunakan mobil pribadi mereka seperti anak lain, mereka lebih senang berjalan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul.

Tapi meskipun mereka berjalan kaki ke sekolah, mereka adalah anak terpopuler di sekolahnya. Baiklah mungkin sedikit perkenalan agar kalian makin mengenal ketiga sahabat ini.

Pertama, ada Sehun dia adalah anak lelaki yang memiliki kulit putih pucat, memiliki rambut pirang dan tinggi badan yang ideal membuat para gadis-gadis sekolahnya harus mendongakan kepalanya agar dapat berbicara dengannya. Tapi sayangnya Sehun sangat irit dalam berbicara.

Kedua, ada Jongin atau lebih sering di sapa Kai itu memiliki kulit yang exsotis, dia memiliki tinggi badan yang pas untuk ukuran laki-laki seusianya, dia juga memiliki mata yang sayu jadi jangan heran jika kau bertemu dengan Kai dia pasti terlihat sepeti mengantuk. Kai dicap sebagai playboy karena dia lebih sering mendekati gadis-gadis yang menurutnya menarik. Tapi sialnya dialah yang paling memiliki otak encer dibanding kedua sahabatnya.

Lalu yang terakhir ada Chanyeol, dia adalah yang paling memiliki banyak penggemar diantara kedua sahabat lainnya, memiliki tinggi badan yang sama dengan Sehun, lalu telingannya yang seperti peri dan senyumannya yang selalu membuat gadis-gadis yang melihatnya meleleh seketika. Chanyeol hampir bisa dikatakan mendekati perfect tapi sayangnya dia memiliki kebiasaan yang buruk, yaitu dia selalu memindas orang lemah.

Pagi itu ketika tiga bersahabat itu sampai depan gerbang sekolah mereka langsung bergegas menuju kelas mereka dikelas 3-1 karena memang waktu telah menunjukan jam 06.55 dan sebentar lagi kelas di mulai. Setelah berada dikelasnya mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing, Jongin dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan sedangkan Chanyeol duduk dengan Luhan.

"Suttt Kim songsaenin datang" ucap Jongdae si KM kelas tersebut, seketika itupun sekelas menjadi sunyi. Lalu terdengar suara derit pintu yang digeser menampilkan Kim songsaenim

"Beri salam pada seongsaenim!" Jongdae berteriak dengan lantang

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim songsaenim" jawab serempak semua murid, kecuali Chanyeol yang sedari tadi merasa bosan dan mengantuk, dia lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya sendiri diatas meja.

"Annyeonghaseyo" balas Kim songsaenim

"Nah anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari sekolah lain" ucap songsaenim sambil menepuk pelan pundak gadis disebelahnya, gadis itupun yang sekarang jadi pusat perhatian hanya menundukan kepala malu.

"Ayo silahkan perkenalkan dirimu didepan kelas" lanjut Kim songsaenim

"..." Karena tidak mendapat respon Kim songsaenim akhirnya menepuk pelan pundaknya lagi. Baekhyun yang merasa dapat tepukan lagi di pundaknya segera mengangkat kepalanya sembari mengeluarkan sebuah note dari dalam tasnya

" _Halo salam kenal namaku Byun_ _Baekhyun_ " semua anak-anak yang melihat itu terkejut lalu berbisik-bisik pada teman sebelahnya. Chanyeol yang merasa teman-temannya berisik akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang berada di depan kelas

" _Aku tidak bisa berbicara_ " lanjut Baekhyun membuka halaman note, sontak Chanyeol membelalakan matanya dan sedikit membuka mulutnya setelah membaca note tersebut

" _Dan aku juga tuli_ " Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol yang sepertinya terkejut melihat isi notenya

" _Hanya dengan note ini aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan kalian_ "

" _Semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik_ " lanjut Baekhyun sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah perkenalan selesai, Baekhyun kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong itu" ucap Kim songsaenim sambil menunjuk bangku yang beranda di depan meja Chanyeol dan Luhan. Setelah melihat bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Kim songsaenim Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju bangku tersebut. Setelah Baekhyun duduk, Kim songsaenim segera memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Kringgg_

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua siswa segera meninggalkan kelas untuk menuju kantin yang ada di sekolah tersebut. Berbeda dengan kelas 3-1 mereka sedang mengerumuni siswi baru di kelas tersebut, mereka ingin berkenalan dengan siswi tersebut.

"Hai!" Ucap salah satu murid perempuan berkulit putih dan rambut panjang sebahu lurus tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"Perkenalkan namaku Luhan" tulis Luhan di note Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil meraih notenya dan menulis balasan untuk Luhan.

" _Hai Luhan senang berkenalan denganmu"_ tulis Baekhyun, Luhan yang melihat tulisan Baekhyun hanya sedikit menampilkan senyumnya, lalu dia duduk diatas mejanya dengan Chanyeol dengan matanya yang terus melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau suka dipanggil dengan apa dulu dengan temanmu?" Tulis gadis pendek bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo di notenya, Baekhyun lalu mengingat ingat sebutan yang dulu teman teman.

" _Ahh_ " seru Baekhyun lalu dia meraih notenya dan menulis.

" _Dulu aku sering dipanggil Baekhee oleh sahabatku_ " Baekhyun lalu memberikan notenya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah panggilan yang bagus" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Baekhee-ah" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

...

Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan teman baru di sekolah barunya meskipun awalnya Baekhyun mengira susah mendapatkan teman di sekolah barunya karena kekurangan fisik yang ada pada dirinya. Biasanya pada jam istirahat Baekhyun selalu mengikuti kemana Luhan, Kyungsoo dan teman-teman lainnya bermain.

Tetapi kadang juga dia diacuhkan oleh teman temannya karena mereka merasa berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun sangat sulit karena mereka harus menggunakan note sebagai media komunikasinya, sedangkan mereka tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat yang Baekhyun berikan.

Suatu hari saat akan diakan lomba paduan suara antar kelas, anak-anak kelas 3-1 sedang berlatih vocal mereka di ruangan seni musik. Baekhyun tentu sebagai siswa kelas 3-1 ingin mengikuti lomba tersebut dan ikut berlatih vocal.

Baekhyun berdiri disamping Kyungsoo dan di belakangnya terdapat Luhan dan Chanyeol yang bersebelahan. Saat Sehun mulai memaikan pianonya, semua murid memerhatikannya dengan serius, Baekhyun yang bingung karena tidak bisa mendengar melodi yang dihasilakn piano tersebut melirik kiri kanan dan melihat teman-temanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka, lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun mulai menyanyi dengan suaranya yang terdengar aneh oleh teman temannya.

Semua murid melihat kearah Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang aneh, rupanya Baekhyun salah memahami keadaan, Baekhyun mengira sudah saatnya mereka menyanyi padahal mereka masih di tahap opening lagu tersebut. Sontak semuanya memandang Baekhyun bingung, lalu Kyungsoo disebelahnya memberhentikan Baekhyun yang menyanyi.

"Baekhyun-ah belum saatnya kita menyanyi" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa tangannya dipegang lalu melirik Kyungsoo dan membaca mimik wajah Kyungsoo, rupanya ia telah melakukan kesalahan lalu ia membungkukan badannya meminta maaf pada teman temannya.

"Hahh... kalo begini terus kita bisa kalah sebelum perlombaan" bisik Luhan kepada Chanyeol disebelahnya, Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itupun hanya melihat kearah Baekhyun dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

.

.

.

.

 _Chaa~_ tbc dulu :'v Maafkan kalo ff ini gaje kkkk~ Maklumin soalnya ion baru pertama kali nulis ff :3

Masih amatirannn :3

Gimana menurut kalian? mending di lanjut ato udahan aja? pleasee review~ Review dari kalian sangat berartiiii~

Ff ini terinspirasi dari anime yang judulnya sama, tapi sedikit ada yang dikurangin sama di tambahin :3

I hope you like it guys :'3 next chap gimana yang review yaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

~ A Silent Voice ~

EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE! GS!

CHANBAEK AS MAIN COUPLE

ALL MEMBER EXO

ANOTHER CAST

Please enjoy my funfiction~

.

.

.

.

Saat siang berganti sore dan mataharipun mulai akan tenggelam di sebelah barat. Baekhyun seperti biasa selalu mengikuti kemana Luhan, Kyungsoo dan teman-teman lainnya pergi untuk ikut bermain.

Mereka bermain di taman yang terdapat mainan untuk anak-anak kecil, Luhan yang duduk di sebuah ayunan dan sedang mengobrol bersama temannya, tiba-tiba melihat kearah Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri sambil terdiam.

Luhan yang melihat itu memutuskan ngajak teman-temannya untuk pulang. Karena jujur saja Luhan mulai bosan melihat Baekhyun berdiri sedikit jauh dari teman-temannya dan hanya berdiam diri seperti patung di taman itu.

"Cha~ sudah sore ayo teman-teman kita pulang" Luhan lalu melirik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah kami pulang dulu" kata Luhan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak ikut beranjak untuk pulang ia malah menuju salah satu permainan perosotan untuk duduk disana.

Sesaat Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil matanya menatap sang mentari yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, menyisakan cahanya yang berwarna jingga di angkasa. Perlahan namun pasti sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya yang manis dan berwarna pink alami itu.

Saat Baekhyun sedang asik menikmati waktu sendirinya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa seperti ada yang melemparinya dengan batu kerikil, sontak Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah kanan dan melihat Chanyeol sedang berjongkok sambil menatap tajam kearahya dan melemparinya dengan batu kerikil kecil.

"Kenapa?" ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

Baekhyun yang bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol hanya balas dengan tersenyum, lalu Chanyeol berdecih melihat senyuman manis milik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyusahkan teman-teman mu?" Chanyeol berkata dengan dingin lalu berdiri, karena tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi membuat Baekhyun sedikit mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau itu menjijikan" lanjut Chanyeol dengan menekankan kata _'menjijikan_ ' tapi meskipun Chanyeol berkata seperti itu Baekhyun tetap tersenyum hingga mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit.

" _Ahu hau theman_ " Baekhyun berusaha mengucap sambil menggerakan jarinya menunjuk dirinya dan Chanyeol lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya sendiri seperti sedang saling bergandengan tangan.

"Apa? kau ngomong apa aku tidak mengerti!" bentak Chanyeol.

" _Hau ahu theman!_ " ulang Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol.

Merasa tangannya dipegang Chanyeol lalu menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan pegang tanganku! Kau menjijikan!" teriak Chanyeol marah, lalu ia mengambil pasir yang berada di bawahnya dan melemparkan pasir tersebut kepada Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

" _Akhhh!_ " pekik Baekhyun, ternyata pasir tersebut mengenai mata Baekhyun dan membuat matanya perih dan dengan segera Baekhyun menggosok-gosok mata dengan tangannya sendiri.

Chanyeol yang mendengar Baekhyun memekik membalikan badannya dan melihat Baekhyun sedang menggosok matanya, sedikit ada rasa bersalah dalam hatinya telah membuat mata indah itu sakit tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menepis rasa bersalah itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di pinggir taman itu.

" _Hiks"_

Baru saja beberapa langkah Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri, dia mendengar sebuah isakan dari arah belakang. Karena sedikit rasa khawtir Chanyeol sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang menangis tetapi senyuman itu tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Karena rasa bersalah mulai menggangu dibenaknya Chanyeol akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

" _Theman"_ ucap Baekhyun di selingi isakan sesekali sembari tersenyum melihat kearah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dikelas seperti biasa semua murid sedang fokus memerhatikan Kim songsaenim yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Kebetulan hari ini Kim songsaenim sedang mengajar pelajaran Bahasa Korea dan tugas kali ini adalah satu persatu murid membacakan cerita yang ada di buku pelajaran secara bergiliran.

"Baiklah Luhan giliran mu" ucap Kim songsaenim sambil terus memerhatikan buku yang ada ditangannya.

Luhan pun berdiri "Lalu dengan mudahnya red riding hood mempercayai srigala tersebut sehingga-"

"Stop Luhan, perbaikin lagi cara penempatam titik komanya dan jangan baca terlalu cepat" ucap Kim songsaenim memotong Luhan yang sedang membaca cerita tersebut.

Luhan yang mendengar kritikan dari gurunya hanya mencebik bibirnya dan kembali duduk.

"Sekarang giliran Baekhyun membaca" lanjut Kim songsaenim.

Baekhyun pun berdiri sambil memegang bukunya "led hiding hood phun menghihuti hrigala terhebut mahuk khe dhalam huthan" (red riding hood pun mengikuti srigala tersebut masuk ke dalam hutan) akhir Baekhyun bercerita dengan suara anehnya.

"Bagus Baekhyun" ucap Kim songsaenim.

Mendapat pujian dari gurunya Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendudukan kembali dirinya di bangku. Melihat Baekhyun mendapat pujian dari gurunya membuat Luhan tersulut emosi.

"Jeez! bahkan suaranya yang aneh itu dibilang bagus?! Dasar guru aneh!" gerutu Luhan sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun di depannya dan memilih untuk tidak memperhatikan gurunya tersebut.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu seketika memiliki ide untuk menjahili Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu mengambil sebuah buku dan menggulungnya seperti sebuah terompet dan mengarahkannya ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Akhhh!" teriak Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Dan seketika Baekhyun berjengit kaget, karena tiba-tiba ada suara yang keras di dekat telinganya. Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun itu hanya bisa menahan tawa. Dan anak-anak lain yang melihatnya juga ikut tertawa bersama.

"Hehe anak itu jahilnya tidak hilang" kekeh Sehun yang melihat kekonyolan sahabatnya.

"Hey Chanyeol! pelajaran belum selesai, berhentilah bermain-main kau ini!" ucap Kim songsaenim dengan kesal.

"Gwaenchana Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun terkejut, meski tidak di pungkiri dia juga sekarang sedang menahan tawanya.

Baekhyun yang ditanya hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo sambil tangannya memegang dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang karena terkejut.

.

.

.

.

 _Kringgg kringgg_

Bel pergantian pelajaran pun terdengar, Luhan mendesah lega karena pelajaran Kim songsaenim berakhir.

"Sampai disini dulu pelajaran dari saya" ucap Kim songsaenim sembari berjalan keluar kelas.

Luhan yang awalnya menaruh kepalanya diatas meja dengan lesu langsung mengangkat kembali kepalanya semangat.

"Ahh~ akhirnya pelajaran guru bodoh itu selesai" ucap Luhan sambil merentangkan tangan-tangannya karena merasa persendiannya pegal.

Tiba-tiba seorang guru memakai rok diatas lutut dan menggunakan high heels masuk, seketika suasana kelas yang awalnya ribut menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara ketukan dari heels yang dipakai oleh guru tersebut menggema di kelas.

Sehun yang melihat guru tersebut bingung, karena selama dia belajar di sekolah ini dia tidak pernah melihat guru tersebut. Sehun menyikut tangan Jongin disebelahnya, lalu menatap teman sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut memberikan mimik muka seperti _'siapa guru itu?'_

Jongin yang ditatap Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda dia tidak mengetahui guru tersebut. Sehun yang mendapat jawaban dari Jongin berdecak sebal percuma dia bertanya pada Jongin, anak itu sangat acuh.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak perkenalkan saya guru baru disini" ucap guru tersebut saat sampai di depan kelas.

"Kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan Jung songsaenim" guru itu tersenyum.

"Saya disini akan mengajarkan bahasa isyarat" lanjutnya.

Dan seketika itupun kelas menjadi ribut kembali, ada yang berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan ada yang antusian ingin mempelajari bahasa isyarat.

"Tapi songsaenim sepertinya kita tidak butuh pelajaran tersebut" ucap Luhan mengacungkan tangannya sambil berdiri.

"Yeah aku setuju dengan Luhan" balas Jongin sambil melipat tangan didadanya dan menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"Karena disini ada Baekhyun jadi menggunakan bahasa isyarat sangat membantu dirinya untuk berkomunikasi dengan kalian" ucap Jung songsaenim.

"Diakan memiliki note untuk berkomunikasi songsaenim?" sambung Sehun.

"Tapi akan lebih mudah jika kalian juga mengerti bahasa isyarat" ucap Jung songsaenim sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin belajar menggunakan bahasa isyarat songsaenim" tiba-tiba ucap seorang siswi bermata sipit dan mempunyai pipi seperti bapao, mengacungkan tangannya sambil berdiri

Seketika pandangan semua kelas menuju ke arah siswi tersebut.

"Bagus! emm siapa nama mu nak?" tunjuk Jung songsaenim

"Namaku Kim Minseok songsaenim" ucap siswi tersebut sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun tiba, Minseok siswi yang tadi bersemangat untuk mempelajari bahasa isyarat menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk sambil memegang notenya.

"Hai!" sapa Minseok.

Baekhyun yang merasa ada yang menyapa dirinya lalu mengalihkan padangannya pada sisiwi tersebut lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku Kim Minseok bisakan kau mengajarinku bahasa isyarat?" ucap Minseok dengan ramah

" _Em!"_ Baekhyun balas menganggukan kepalanya antusian sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah" Minseok duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Baekhyun.

" 'Aku ingin berteman denganmu' bagaimana isyaratnya?" lanjutnya.

" _Emm"_ Baekhyun lalu memperaktekan bahasa isyarat tersebut kepada Minseok sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Minseok bergantian lalu menggabungkan kedua tangannya.

"Ah begitu! Baiklah kita teman!" ucap Minseok sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan senang. Baekhyun begitu senang karena ada temannya yang ingin berkomunikasi dengan dirinya menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

Luhan yang berada tidak jauh dari Baekhyun melihat interaksinya dengan Minseok tersenyum meremehkan.

"Wah wah ada yang caper terhadap Jung songsaenim tadi!" ucap Luhan dengan mengeraskan suaranya. Kyungsoo yang disebelah Luhan, mengikuti arah padangan Luhan saat ini dan melihat Baekhyun dan Minseok yang sedang berinteraksi.

"Sudah Luhan-ah kasian Baekhyun, dia hanya ingin mempunyai teman" ucap Kyungsoo disebelahnya.

"Hey! aku bukan ingin menyindir Baekhyun tapi si pipi bapao itu!" balas Luhan dengan malas.

"Lihatlah pakaian si bapao itu juga begitu kampungan" lanjut Luhan dengan menatap Minseok dari atas ke bawah.

"Eh Luhan kau merasa tidak, sekarang si Byun itu dapat mendengar dengan baik? Tidak seperti di awal dia masuk?" ucap salah satu temannya.

"Ah kau benar juga Irene" jawab Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun menyelidik.

"Apa itu alat bantu dengar?" ucap Luhan kepada Kyungsoo yang melihat benda aneh di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ah iya" jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Lalu detik itu juga Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Minseok.

"Baekhyun apa itu yang ada di telingamu?" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mengerti apa yang ditunjuk Luhan akhirnya menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga dan mencopot benda tersebut dari telinganya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bersama Sehun dan Jongin di dekat jendela kelas, melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun akhirnya berbicara.

"Hey Luhan apa itu?"

"Ini?" tanya Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Ntahlah" ucap Luhan sambil melempar benda tersebut ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap benda tersebut dan melihat sebentar, 'bentuknya sepeti telinga pasti alat bantu dengar' pikir Chanyeol saat melihat benda tersebut.

"Ewh benda menjijikan apa ini?" sambil menunjukan benda tersebut kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kita buang saja" lanjut Chanyeol sambil melempar benda kepunyaan Baekhyun ke luar jendela.

Baekhyun yang melihat alat bantu dengarnya dilempar ke luar jendela, dengan tergesa Baekhyun menghampiri jendela dekat Chanyeol dan melihat ke arah luar.

Melihat alat bantu dengarnyaa masuk ke dalam selokan di pinggir sekolah, Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dan berkaca-kaca.

'Mama _pasti akan marah'_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

Yoshhh! selesaiiii~

Masih kurang panjang ga? kkkk~ maapin ya kalo chap ini kurang panjang dan memuaskan

Maklum lagi ukk jadi harus bagi-bagi waktu buat belajar sama nulis ff :3

Maafkan kalo banyak typo typo beredar dan salah kataaa , ion menerima kritik dan saran kok:3

Karena ini pengalaman pertaman ion nulis ff kkkk~ jadi masih perlu belajar lagiii

Please review nee~ sama minta doanya ion sembuh ㅠ_ㅠ ion lagi kena sakit flu huhuhu~


End file.
